paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the storm of the century
Summary The greatest storm of modern times rolls in to Adventure Bay and the pups are pushed to their limits with so many emergencies: Floods, lightning strikes, tornados, fire whirls, landslides, avalanches and forest fires. Will the pups save Adventure Bay or go down with the town? Story (ryder is in the lookout, watching the news channel with a solemn face) News Man: The storm has continued to grow, even bringing snow to Florida! Hundreds of town have been evacuated and countless more completely desolated. (ryder calls down the periscope) (he fastens his gaze on a small, dark cloud on the horizon) (he zooms in as much as he is able, but he still cannot tell if its part of the storm) (he sighs, puts away the periscope) Ryder: Better call the captain, make sure he's inside. (he turns away from the window and grabs his pup pad- a mistake, for, almost like it knew ryder wasn't watching, the cloud crept up upon adventure bay, bringing with it a dark blanket of its fellows) Captain Turbot: Hi, Ryder! Ryder: Hello, captain, just making sure your inside. Captain Turbot: No, I was just about to- (static) Ryder: Captain? BOOSH! (ryder turns around and sees the incoming storm) News Man: Wait.......... This just in folks, the storm has just rolled into Foggy Bottom! Residents in surrounding areas (static) advised (static) take (static). Ryder: Oh, no. (he calls the pups) Ryder: Paw patrol, to the Lookout! (a few minutes later, the paw patrol and their trainees are gathered in the lookout) Ryder: Pups, I'm sure you've all heard about the gigantic storm in the last few days............ well.......... its here. (everyone gasps) Ryder: Zuma, Kailey, rescue captain Turbot and make sure all the sea creatures are safe. Alright, paw patrol is- BOOSH, BOOSH, BOOSH, BOOSH, BOOSH! Tundra: AAAAAHHHH, Rocky! (the thunder sounds like the roar of a thousand lions and tundra dives into rocky's arms) (all the sonic booms make the lookout rumble and shake) (a crack forms on the cliff that the lookout is on) (the thunder echoes through adventure bay) (at jakes mountain) (a pile of snow shakes, then begins sliding down the mountain) (some skiers become trapped while more acidentilyly ski over a cliff while trying to get away) (those who skied over the cliff land on a legde just below) Jake: Wuh oh. Better call the paw patrol. (at big view trail) (the vibrations from the thunder causes some of the ground to gives way and a massive landslide begins moving towards the town) (at farmer umi and al's barn, the thunder makes all the animals break out of their pens and run off) Farmer Al: Oh no! Farmer Umi: Looks like we need the paw patrol. (a little while later, at the lookout) Ryder: Ok, Chase, Smoky, evacuate the town and round up those animals. Tundra, Icee, Skye and Angel, rescue the people trapped by the avalanche. Alright, paw patrol is- BOOSH! (lightning strike some where in the forest) Ryder: Marshall, Smolder, go put out that fire and save the animals there. Alright, paw patrol................. (he waits and looks around to make sure nothing interrupts him) Ryder: Is on a roll! (later, jake's mountain) (angel, skye, icee and tundra arrive) (skye and angel begin air lifting the people trapped on the ledge while tundra and icee help the people trapped in the avalanche) BOOSH, BOOSH, BOOSH! Tundra: I wish Rocky was here- AAAHHHH!!!! (the thunder causes another avalanche, burying tundra and icee) (more snow falls over the cliff, not only burying the people trapped there in snow, but also trapping angel and skye's harnesses) Angel: Skye, I can't pull up! Skye: Neither can I. (meanwhile, back in town) (smoky is driving through the streets) Smoky: For your safety, will everyone please move out of the town and to higher ground. Yes, thats it, just keep moving! (he notices that water is entering the town) Smoky: Ryder, the water is flooding the town, fast! Ryder: Alright. Rubble, Rocky and Andrew, I need you to build something that can keep the water back. Rubble: Rubble on the double! Rocky: Rocky to the rescue! (meanwhile, where captain turbot is) (zuma and kailey pull up on their hover crafts) Will add more soon....................